


I'm bored (let's have sex)

by RageSeptember



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSeptember/pseuds/RageSeptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored. So is Jim. They decide to do something about it.</p><p>A very short and exceedingly silly poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm bored (let's have sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. I was extremely bored at work, and since neither Sherlock nor Jim was there to help me out, I had to keep myself entertained somehow. Yeah...

There once was a brilliant detective  
with style but no manners at all  
Fail to keep up, he called you an [invective]  
He had a black coat, he was brooding and tall

A criminal lived in the same big city  
Genius psycho, he was playful and flirty  
But though murderous, with a heart without pity,  
he didn’t like to get his pretty hands dirty

“I’m so very bored,” said the one to the other,  
“everyone is so dull and they don’t read my blog.”  
\- “I know, just staying alive is such terrible bother.  
Let’s spice it up; would you fancy a snog?”

So they kissed and they groped and they fucked on the floor  
It was twisted and dark and really quite nice  
When they were done they both wanted more  
so they did it again, both once, twice and thrice.


End file.
